The Aftermath
by Godric Gryfinndor
Summary: Remus is Reading Sirius' diary, set immediately after Lily and James Death
1. At Godrics Hollow

Hi Everyone, PLease Review the Story, about Sirius Tracking Peter Down, and getting imprisoned. Written in Sirius' Point of View.  
  
Chapter 1 - At Godrics Hollow  
  
Remus Lupin sat reading an old Blue book Sirius had given him, it was Sirius' old diary, he had read through most of it, the school days, the wedding of the Potter's and now he was reading the next entry....  
  
It was the night Lily and James died. I had gone to check on Peter. He too was in hiding, we were all in hiding, even Remus. I think that, now I should have been secret keeper myself. It would have made more  
  
sense. I thought that Voldemort would never come after a weak talentless thing like him, but I was wrong, Peter had already betrayed me, Remus and my best friends. Now I come to think of the night at Godrics hollow was  
  
the worst of my life. I can show you, whoever is reading this....  
  
Remus suddenly was being sucked into the diary and the surroundings were all blurred but now they came into focus. He saw a huge man who had a mass of tangled hair surrounding a huge face with two   
  
beady black eyes. It was Rubeus Hagrid. And their was Sirius, pale faced crying. The house was destroyed, Lupin moved into view and saw that Sirius was crouched over a man with glasses, James.  
  
He moved away shuddering, James had been his best friend too. Then he saw Hagrid moving into the house with a bundle of cloth in his hands. Remus knew who that was, it was Harry. Sirius was  
  
astonished.  
  
"Hagrid...Hagrid what's that"  
  
"Sirius, I'm Sorry" he said tearfully "I'm So sorry, Lily and James...I jus' can' believe it" and he let out a loud howl.  
  
Muggles were starting to come now, Sirius said urgently "Is that...no....it Can't be"  
  
"Yeah, lit'le 'Arry, Gotta take him wit' me now."  
  
"No Hagrid, give Harry to me, I'm his Godfather."  
  
"Sorry Sirius, Can' On Dumbledore's orders ter take Harry to the Muggles."  
  
"MUGGLES, NO, let me take him, I am his Godfather." begged Sirius. Lupin saw the look of sadness and fear on Sirius' face.  
  
Sirius continued to beg but Hagrid refused.  
  
"Take my bike Hagrid, you'll get their faster" he said.  
  
"Nah, it's yours..."  
  
"TAKE IT" interruppted Sirius and Hagrid took the bike after letting Sirius say Goodbye and then Sirius said under his breath  
  
"Peter." and he continued to hold James body.  
  
Lupin was suddenly beginning to swirl, the memory was over, he was crying, he couldn't believe it. And now he knew for certain that  
  
Sirius would never do a thing like that.  
  
*******  
  
What Do you think. Chapter 2 is on its way... 


	2. At the House of Black

Chapter 2, the Story is in 3 parts, Sirius's sadness, wanting for revenge and ...I won't say.  
  
Chapter 2 - The House of Black  
  
Remus Lupin stared into the mirror astonsished to see tears flowing from his eyes , it was a sad time reading Sirius' old diary, he was now dead of course fighting Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of mysteries, and he Remus was going to avenge the Potter's. He read the next entry.  
  
.....I was back at my flat, pondering on what to do, I knew the ministry would be after me, and Dumbledore, I had to find Peter, My only hope was to show the ministry the truth but I had to find Peter.  
  
I knew where he would be, knew what he woujld do the scum. He would make it seem as if it was me, give evidence to the ministry, pretend to be on our side. My mistake  
  
was not telling anyone that Peter was Secret keeper. I had to find Peter.  
  
So I set out to find him, armed with my wand, he couldn't have got far, and anyway he could nevber escape me, A useful spell which Lupin taught me made it easy to track him down, come and see......  
  
And suddenly Lupin was going into another memory, this time he was in which was unmistakeably Sirius' flat. There were pictures of Quidditch players and women on the walls. The house was untidy, everything about Sirius was, apart from his hair.  
  
Sirius was sitting in his chair and suddenly he stood up.  
  
"Trackieorium Incantantus Pettigrew" he commanded and then the both of them, even Lupibn who was only watching as a memory were swirlying and moving. Then with a thump they landed on a hard floor, Sirius began to stand up, they   
  
were covered in dirt and could not see for the smoke from the spell.  
  
"Thank's Remus" Sirius said to himself wiping the dirt from his robes.  
  
The street was wide and shops littered the sides. It was a muggle street, but Sirius did not care, he was going to Azkaban anyway unless he got Peter.  
  
He looked up the street, which was very dirty and full of Rats. Peter would blend right in thought Sirius. He seemed to know where he was going, he just walked and then he turned   
  
the corner, there stood a man with his back turned, fumbling withsomething that looked alot like a cauldron not knowing Sirius had just appeared.  
  
Sirius took 2 steps forward and then said camly "Hello Peter" 


	3. The End of Something

Chapter 3, Anyway Now the Story is in 4 parts, I've added another chapter after this.  
  
Chapter 3 - The end of Something.  
  
Remus stared into Peter's watery eyes, they were full of tears, muggles behind them were watching, but then Pettigrew started to wail and said so the whole street could hear him..  
  
"Lily abd James, Sirius, How could you"  
  
"You"  
  
"They were our friends, friends, I suppose the moment you were made Secret keeper you ran off to He WHo Must Not Be Named"  
  
"VOLDEMORT" and Pettigrew shivered. "YOU LIAR" Sirius knew he could not kill Peter as much as he wanted to, he had to stun him.  
  
But this time Pettigrew was too quick, "STUPEFY" yelled Peter but Sirius dodged and made for his wand.  
  
"I'll get you Peter"  
  
"Lily an JAMES, YOU BETRAYED THEM, US" yelled Peter Trimuphantly.  
  
"NOOO. STUPEFY" but his spell also missed, Pettigrew was backing away, the muggles were circling, Sirius rounded on Peter.  
  
"You Liar, I never, I'm going to kill you, STUPEFY......" but Peter was too quick. Remus watched as Peter from behind blew up the whole street and transformed.   
  
Whole buildings came down, Sirius dived to his left and made for the rate Peter Pettigrew,  
  
"STUPEFY, STUPEFY" he yelled, but the rat dodged, Peter was away, Muggles were watching, there was screaming and the noise pounded at Sirius' head.   
  
"HE's Gone, he yelled. "He's Gone"  
  
............................................................Lupin was coming back to the real world again. He read on  
  
The moment I said "He's Gone I was out of it. The muggles thought I had killed him, I knew otherwise................  
  
Sirius began to laugh, laugh at Pettigrew's feeble attempts, but knew now and laughed now that Peter was in hiding, he could not come out of hiding now, never because that would mean Sirius   
  
was innocent. Lupin watched as Sirius stood up and howled with laughter, sad laughter, he was crying for Lily and James, but Pettigrew had just as bad a punishment as   
  
he did, they were both gone. The maruaders were no more. 


	4. Azkaban

Here We Go, Final Chapter, I Don't own any og the characters or anything, It's all JKR's.  
  
Chapter 4 - Unjust  
  
Remus Lupin sat quite shocked at what he had seen and now he was wirling into another of Sirius' memory's, what this time he thought.........  
  
Ministry representatives were running in, closing in on the figure of Sirius laughing.  
  
"God, My God, Pettigrew, Dead" shouted one.  
  
"STUN HIM,,,STUN HIM"  
  
"KILL HIM, FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE"  
  
They were closing in on Sirius, he continued to laugh, he knew that there was no escape.  
  
"STUPEFY" yelled a man and a jet of red light errupted from his wand and hit Sirius Squarely on the chest.  
  
"Ok Tie him up."  
  
Another man with glasses conjured some tight ropes which bound Sirius and then muttered "Enervate" Sirius Black had been caught.  
  
Next thing that Lupin Knew was that he was following the ministry representatives into a small room, Sirius was quiet now, he had stopped laughing.  
  
There sitting in a chair near Sirius was Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch. Dumbledore looked white and full of rage, crouch was beside himself with anger.  
  
"MY REPRESENTATIVES ARE STILL THERE FIXING YOUR MESS BLACK." He shouted.  
  
"Why did you kill Peter Sirius" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I didn't....He transformed"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN, YOU MURDERED 12 MUGGLES AND A WIZARD, NOT TO MENTION YOU HAVE BEEN SPYING FOR You-Know Who"  
  
Sirius began to stand up.."I HAVE NOT BEEN SPYING"  
  
"I am afraid Sirius that I have given evidence to Barty that you were the Potter's secret keeper".  
  
"NOOO. I WASN'T I SWITCHED. DUMBLEDORE...NO" he moaned  
  
"Sorry Sirius, You are going to Azkaban, I just can't Believe you betrayed your best friends."  
  
"I DIDN'T"  
  
"DON'T LIE MAN" shouted Crouch, "YOUR GOING TO AZKABAN, and from what I hear yhour going without trial"  
  
"NOOOOO, LET ME HAVE A TRIAL, DUMBLEDORE, YOU DON'T Understand, I Never did it, I NEVER DID IT. I SWITCHED."  
  
"What is he taliking about Dumbledore"  
  
"STUPEFY" yelled Sirius, who had drawn his wand.  
  
Crouch fell to the floor.  
  
"NOW DUMBLEDORE LET ME TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED."  
  
"I am sorry Sirius, but this time."  
  
"I'll fight you too" but as he said this in walked another man, who was quite portly. "STUPEFY" he yelled and Sirius was lying on the ground.  
  
The next thing Lupin knew he was in a cold damp cell in Azkaban, watching Sirius cry on the hard, wet floor, shouting "I'm Innocent, I'm INNOCENT"  
  
He was wirling away back into the real world, knowing the truth about everything now, he could not believe Sirius' ordeal, he was dead now but his life   
  
was the worst anyone could ever imagine. 


End file.
